With continuous development of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, a coordinated service between multiple types of base stations or multiple base stations is required, for example, in an inter-eNB coordinated multipoint transmission (inter-eNB CoMP) technology, an inter-eNB carrier aggregation (Inter-eNB CA) technology, an inter-eNB multiple streaming architecture (Inter-eNB MSA) technology, a heterogeneous network (HetNet), and a small cell enhancement technology.
Multiple wireless communication nodes need to serve a same user equipment (UE) in all the foregoing technologies, so as to increase a rate of data interaction between the UE and a network side. Therefore, how to enable multiple wireless communication nodes to provide a service for one UE at the same time becomes an urgent problem to be solved.